Scars of the Future
by hitodama's tricks
Summary: Ranma goes back in time to prevent something from happening that will lead to a future full of loss and death, he forces his younger self to realize his feelings for Akane and save them all before it is too late. RanmaAkane, RyogaShampoo.
1. Default Chapter

**HI PEOPLE!**

**I have always meant to create an Akane/Ranma fanfic! Now I finally have my computer back so I can! ((smiles and hugs computer)) I know some people liked my one-shot of Ranma and Akane called _Memory_ so I hope everyone likes this!**

**This fanfic is about when Ranma goes back in time to prevent something from happening, using the help of Cologne's amulet that grants a person to go back to a specific point in time- in his case- 3 yrs ago.(you'll find out more about the amulet later!). When Ranma sees his future self he knows whatever 'he' is trying to prevent is very grave but the way future Ranma acts and seems almost scared by whatever happened.…What future Ranma is trying to prevent you'll have to read and find out for yourself! **

**There will also be some Shampoo/Ryoga pairing in this as well being as how I hate Ukyo and Mousse. Anyway** **enough with my ranting- here goes the first chapter!  
**

_Scars of the Future_

Chapter 1: Reflection

I heard a large crash from downstairs, I rolled my eyes- probably another one of Ranma's doings again.

I put the bookmark back in my book and got up from my bed, might as well check it out. I walked out of my room and went downstairs, I could hear voices coming from the living room.

I went through the doorway and gasped in shock, Ukyo was on top of Ranma-who was on the floor! I couldn't see his face, Ukyo's back covered it.

Wha-what is going on?

"So you'll go out with me right?" Ukyo said happily, still on top of Ranma.

I felt serge of anger, how dare he! In my own house! I felt my anger rise as I stomped up to them but halted as I saw Ranma push Ukyo off of him, to the floor. "For the last time get off Ukyo!" he said in annoyance as he stood and noticied me, "Akane! Uh- it's not what it looks like!"

"Yeah right! She was right on top of you!" I yelled in fury, pointing at Ukyo.

"No, she jumped me and knocked me over! It's totally different!" Ranma said in defense, then he spatted, "Oh what do I care? You won't believe me anyway!"

"What does that mean!" I screamed at him.

"What are you so worked up about anyway? Why do you even care?" The minute Ranma said that I saw in his eyes and face that he knew he went too far.

But he had said it.

I do believe you Ranma…I do…its you who doesn't care…

"Yes Akane, why don't you just leave me and my Ranma honey alone?" Ukyo said with venom.

I glared at Ukyo in anger. I had had it! I raised my right fist and punched her, square in the jaw. She lost her balance and clasped her hands to her face in shock and pain. "How dare you, you bitch! If it's a fight you want tomboy I'll gladly agree!" She raised her own fist, preparing to strike.

Ranma caught her fist and yanked in back in mid swing from punching me in the stomach. "Ranma!" Ukyo screamed as he yanked her out of the room.

"Uh, Ukyo-listen just leave OK?" Ranma said.

"Hmph!" she said, "fine! We'll finish this later!" She then left in a huff, slamming the front door shut and leaving me and Ranma alone.

"She really did knock me over…" Ranma said, looking at the floor. He turned around to look at me when I didn't answer and I saw his eyes widen in shock.

I looked down and saw my tears fall slowly to the floor, making no effort to stop them.

Why?

Why doesn't he say to Ukyo or Shampoo or all the others and tell them to leave him alone? Or say that he's not interested? …why does he not care?

"Uh, Akane," I could tell by his voice that he was nervous, I heard him walk closer to me. "You can hit me if you want…I'm sorry…so, er, don't cry."

"Your such an idiot Ranma…" I looked up and saw him standing a few inches away from me, his eyes were glued to me, "…the reason why I'm crying…is because I do care…" I whispered.

You should know that by now…

"Akane…I…"

I shook my head and closed my eyes, "Just leave me alone!" I ran away as fast as I could. I knew he wasn't going to come after me, I ran to my room and slammed the door, locking it and fell on my bed crying.

Why did I have to go and say that!

I grabbed my pillow and buried my head on it…Ranma doesn't care about me. He never even wanted me as his fiancée… He just thinks you're a stupid macho tomboy Akane.

Nothing more.

Ranma's POV:

I cursed myself as I walked into the room I shared with Pop and shut the door, my head bowed. I sighed and leaned against it, my forehead on the wooden door.

I screwed up…again! Royally this time, I've never seen her cry like that. I nearly killed myself when I said that. _Why do you even care? _My voice rang out in my head. How could I be so stupid? When I saw her crying there it had taken all my strength not to just grab her and…but that would have only made things worse.

"…_the reason why I'm crying…is because I do care…"_

Akane…

I couldn't even chase her when ran out, I know she didn't want me too. I couldn't anyway, I was just frozen there.

I banged my head against the door, I'm such a damn baka!

"Your killing brain cells ya know," I jumped as I heard a male voice come from behind me. It sounded almost familiar.

I turned around and gaped. The guy had black hair tucked back in a pigtail, brown eyes, a red and black martial arts outfit on as he leaned against the opposite wall of my bedroom, near my futon.

It was like a reflection of…me. Only a little older and taller. It's a clone.

"WHAT!"

"Calm down and be quiet- Akane's upstairs," the clone then glared, "Crying if I remember right." He then scoffed, "thanks to me."

I stared at this guy in stunned silence. No way. It can't be. It must be a hallucination. People don't see weird copies of themselves. It must be a prank-or some trick from one of my enemies!

I quickly got into a defense position, "Who are you really?"

"I'm you," his cold tone said, "three years from now." The look-alike said. "And don't even try fighting me, you'll just embarrasses yourself…or actually us."

I looked him in the eye, he looked exactly like me! Except taller and…his eyes. Their different. Cold, and emotionless. He looks like he wished he was dead.

I shuddered, this was too weird. I could sense this guy, whoever he was, is either very powerful or very stupid. I let out a full blast of my battle aura and the guy didn't even blink! He just continued leaning against the door.

I'll show this cocky bastard! I quickly, using all the speed and agility I could charged him with a right hook, aiming straight for his face. In one swift move he caught my fist and kneed me in the stomach, I grunted in pain as the wind got knocked out of me.

"I knew I would do that." He said emotionlessly.

He beat me in one shot. My stomach ached in pain and I could feel that he didn't even use all the power he had when he kneed me. Yet he kept it all hidden, there was no way you could sense this guy's true power. All I know is that it's immense.

As I kneeled on the floor, I wiped blood coming down from my mouth, "Oh yeah? Well if your really me why don't you prove it?"

"Hn…Let me guess you think I'm one of your enemies trying to trick you right? Or I'm playing some damn prank? How naïve."

I growled in anger as he continued, "I am you so it's easy. Lets start out with our deepest secrets: When you first met Akane, you thought she was the cutest girl you've ever seen, you still do. I know you've been having a lot of, heh, _dreams_ about her lately," I blushed in a mix of anger and embarrassment as he continued, "Hmm, oh yeah-your really very possessive over Akane and hate it when another guy in class even looks at her. What you don't yet realize is that your actually being a hypocrite but we'll get to that later." Then he smirked and glanced at my futon, "Here's a big secret only I know, under your pillow you keep a picture of Akane and-,"

"That's enough!" I yelled in anger, rising to my feet and trying not to show the pain on my face as I stood. How the hell does he know that! Nobody knows that! Nobody!

"Now you see, or I see really," The older clone of myself said, "I'm Ranma Saotome three years from now." He lifted up his red sleeve and revealed a scar I had gotten from my first training lesson with Pop. It was a small thin scar below the elbow.

"From my first training lesson with Pop when I must have only been 3 or 4, I was knocked into some sharp rocks and one slashed me." He said.

I nodded, my throat dry. He really is me.

"B-But, why did you, or I, come back? How?" I stuttered, confused as hell.

His-or my- eyes then got a little glazed over, "To prevent something…and to speed certain things up. I got here by the help of Cologne," he pulled out a ruby red amulet out of his pocket, "This helped me get here, and I'll leave the same way once I'm done here."

"OK…but what do you wanna prevent?"

His cold and hard eyes never faltered, "I can't tell you, the people of the past are not meant to know the future, or so Cologne warns,"

"But I thought you were gonna change it anyway-ya know prevent something? Why would Cologne want to send you-or me- back to the past if she didn't want the future being messed up? And she's still alive even then!"

Future Ranma chuckled, but it sounded hollow, "Yeah, she's alive…she wants what I came here for to be changed as well, I just can't tell anyone what will happen beforehand- she claims it will screw things up even more. I believed she said 'you don't tell someone there going to die in their fifties when their in their twenties, it'll ruin them'. That's the example she used anyway." He shrugged.

Great… this just makes me want to know even more! If Cologne and I wanted this thing to be prevented so much that I would be sent back in the past to change it, it must be a big deal.

"So ya can't tell me anything?" I said, putting my hands behind my back and sitting down on my floor, "Not even if I still change into a girl?" I really, really hope I don't I prayed.

Future me sat down against the wall, "No and you cannot tell anyone I'm here, or else- got it?"

It's weird being told to shut up by yourself. My future self I could see had dark circles around his eyes and looked like hell.

What the hell happened to me in the future? I'm so different…

"Why are you so…uh, ya know?"

"I changed." His harsh tone said.

OK now I really want to know what happens in 3 years.

"Your going to apologize to Akane," future me said.

I nearly fell over in shock, "What!"

"Don't lie to yourself, your beating yourself up about it. You know you care about her- you know you even-,"

"Shut up! I don't have to do a thing you say!" I yelled, "Dammit!" I cursed as I got up and walked over to the window. It was pitch black outside.

"It's time for you to grow up and stop acting like a jerk. Here's a warning I can give you- if you don't stop bullshitting and tell Akane how you feel, you'll regret it for the rest of your life. I know you will." I spun around in alarm to see him now standing. In two strides I had the front on his shirt and yanked it down to my eye level.

"What are you saying?" I growled as his warning chilled my soul.

He knocked my arm away in a fluid movement and walked to the door. He turned and gave me a cold hard look, "I'll be back tomorrow, it's late and the rest of the Tendo family will be here soon, Pop included. Be prepared, tomorrow your real training starts, including setting things straight with everyone, it's time." He then opened the door and shut it quietly.

Set things straight? What things? And what real training? Who the hell do I think I am anyway!

My mind went back to Akane, what did he mean? I got into my futon and grumbled, "I was gonna apologize anyway…" I muttered angrily.

I sighed as I got comfortable, thinking about Akane as I settled. My mind flashed back to her crying, and my stomach knotted in guilt. I always cause her trouble somehow…

I rolled over and shut my eyes, I hope this is some horribly twisted dream and that I really didn't really make Akane cry or just have a conversation with my future self…

**And that's it people!**

**Now READ AND REVIEW or I'll make you by…uh…stalking you in the streets! Yeah I'll get all of your addresses and, er,…right so there!**

**REVIEW!**

**I hope you all liked this chapter, the next one will be coming soon! Promise! So review and I'll hurry up with it!((winks)) **

**Bais!**

**Fireashes**


	2. Hardships

**Yo guys, as promised here's the next chapter! Thank you for all the reviews! Please continue to read and review! **

**Jhibdon: thank you for reviewing my fanfic! More hints will surface over the chapters as to why the reasons Ranma come back to the past, till then I'm the only one who knows!...except perhaps my twin…did I tell her? hmmm…**

**Celestartial Blossoms: thank you for saying my fanfic's original! I was actually aiming for that, if you really do like the idea of Ranma having a pic of Akane under his pillow then you should read my one-shot, _Memory._ It's about when Akane finds a pic of her under his pillow. **

**Cherryblossom: Ill be updating probably at the end of every week, that's the plan anyway. Thanks for reviewing!**

**Hououza: thanks for the compliment and for reviewing! I was actually edgy about my opener, so you made me feel better! **

**Proud yusuke fan: thank you so much! Btw I also heart yusuke, Tee hee. YYH is truly one of the best shows ever created, at least that's my opinion. **

**misakichi1: thank you! ((jumping for joy)), I'm so happy you like it!**

**Lain: thank you! I hope you continue to review! **

**Materia-Blade: here's the next chapter! i get a feeling i'd like ya dude! nice attitude, reminds me of me! XD**

**I'm so happy with all the positive review, please continue! No matter if they are positive or negative. **

**Well enough with my annoying ranting, on with chapter 2!**

_Scars of the Future_

Chapter 2: Hardships

I woke up with a groan, I shielded my eyes from the rays of sunlight pouring in from the window. I hadn't slept well, I could hear Pop loudly snoring and rolled my eyes as I glanced at him, same as always.

It was only when I sat upright when yesterday's memories came flooding back to me.

"Oh shit." I cursed as I got up and changed, getting ready for school. I hate Mondays, and I have to apologize to Akane too, great. Just great.

And what about my future self? How am I gonna deal with that guy? What's my deal anyway? Why would I came back to the past to prevent something? This is all just to confusing. And what the hell did he mean by training?

I finished getting changed and walked outside my room, heading towards the bathroom. I brushed my teeth and walked out, I opened the door and turned sharply down the hall around the corner, slamming into something small, "Oh!" the feminine voice came from the person I had slammed into. In reaction I grabbed the persons' wrist to keep her from being knocked to the ground.

I looked down and saw Akane.

Shit, she was just staring at me unblinking with her chocolate eyes. She didn't even move, our eyes were locked together and I couldn't tear mine away. I didn't want to. I stopped myself from cringing when I saw how red and puffy her eyes were, she'd been crying. All because of me… why do I have to always make her cry?

Without even knowing it, I raised my hand and touched her face softly, "Akane…I… I'm sorry."

She looked down and I dropped my hand from her face, but kept my other one firmly at her wrist, keeping her there.

"Are you really? Or are you just guilty from making me cry? I know you can tell," She said above a whisper.

"I am sorry, I should have never said that! I mean it Akane, it's not just because I feel guilty about it!"

She looked up at me again, "So you admit part of why your saying sorry is because of guilt." She said sadly.

"No Akane that's no it!" she looked away so I grabbed her chin and forced her to look me in the eye, "It's not, believe me Akane."

She stared at me and our eyes were locked tightly once again. I could see her brown eyes were searching mine. _Tell her you care about her too!_ A voice inside my head shouted, I opened my mouth but shut it quickly. I can't say that, I can't. She deserves so much…better.

She noticed I was about to say something and I could tell by her gaze she wanted to know what I was gonna say.

"What's up with you two? Lovers spat or something?" Nabiki's voice came as she passed us, I quickly let go of Akane's wrist and stepped aside, I was so caught up with Akane I hadn't even sensed her coming!

"Bug off Nabiki! It's none of your business anyway!" Akane snapped at her elder sister.

"Whatever," Nabiki said as she disappeared down the hall.

I looked over at Akane again and saw her sigh, "We'd better get to school," she said as she turned and walked in the direction of the kitchen. I nodded and went after her.

School was as boring as ever. A morning fight with Kuno, Shampoo trying to get me to eat _something_ at lunch(it was an off green color and smelled funny) saying it'd make him her groom forever-I obviously avoided that- and to top it off, Ryoga barging in last period to declare a challenge to be held 3 weeks from now. Well, Ryoga really said 3 days, but that really meant 3 weeks due to his severe lack of direction.

I glanced at Akane below me, I was walking on the fence and we were walking back home. She had kept quiet and we were basically half way home, it was starting to make me nervous, "So…" I said in an attempt to make conversation. I hope she's still not upset with me.

"So?" she said, looking upwards at me.

"Uh…nice day huh?" I nearly punched myself. Nice day! Great now she thinks you're a jerk and a moron.

"Yeah, I guess it is," She gave me a small smile that nearly made me lose my balance. A single strand of her layered hair fell in her face, my hand actually itched to touch it as she tucked it back behind her ear. I always liked her hair short, just so it barely touches her shoulders. The sun reflected on her ebony hair and it made me wanna touch it even more. I bet it feels like silk, and smells really good too. Whoa, wait! What am I thinking? I shook myself out of my stupor, what is going on with me lately? I've got to pull myself together.

I yelped as I felt a small, very hard thing impact to the side of my head. I whipped around and saw a small stone fall to the floor. I looked up and saw a shadowed figure on top of one of the houses we were passing. I knew exactly who it was.

"What's wrong?" Akane asked in concern.

I grinned, "Nothing, just remembered something I forgot to do. I'll meet ya at home OK?" I said as I jumped off the fence and ran across the street.

"Ranma, wait!" I heard Akane yell as I sprinted to the side of the house and easily jumped to the roof of it, standing face to face with him.

"I was wondering when I'd see you today," I said as I stared at my future self.

"I did say your training started today," He said, his voice as cold and empty as ever.

"Yeah, about that. I really don't think I need sny training from myself, thanks."

"Oh is that so? Well, don't you think I would know if you needed training at this point?" He glared at me, and for a second I almost felt intimidated.

"Well maybe if you told me why I needed more training I would," I quipped, matching his glare with one of my own.

He scoffed, "Don't even think of trying to challenging me kid."

"What makes you think your so much stronger than me, eh?"

"I remember my strength at this point in my life, believe me. I have the same cockiness as you. But part of the reason as to why I'm here is to train you, to get you stronger."

"So it has to do with a battle in the future? What, do I lose or something?"

My future self seemed to get even angrier, "I've already explained that I cannot tell you anything about the future, so drop it. If you say you're so strong, you're just fooling yourself. I beat you with one punch yesterday and you didn't even know what hit you when I threw that stone at you just now. No matter how much Akane distracts you, you need to be on your guard at all times. Especially now."

I could feel my face start to turn red, "Fine, I'll agree to your training." I said angrily. So if I need to get stronger, then whatever happened in the future must entail a battle of some sort. So if my future self came back to the past, an extreme measure, to make sure I get stronger and train me personally-this must mean I lost, right? I felt my ego clench even though this happened in the future. Is that what happened?

"Good, let's go." Future Ranma said as he turned and started jumping, house to house, in a speed I could barely keep up with.

After jumping many houses, we arrived at a park and he still kept on running as fast as hell through it, I doubt people without any eye training in martial arts could even see him. And even though I wouldn't admit it, I was about a mile behind him and could only barely keep up.

He then headed into a forest and we must have continued running for miles more before he finally stopped at a wide clearing in the dense forest.

When I at last reached the clearing I collapsed, and tried to regain my breath.

"What took you so long? Don't tell me you're already winded, we haven't even started yet." His icy tone mocked as I caught my breath and wiped the sweat on the forehead. I stood up straight.

"Who's winded?" I retorted as I looked around the clearing. I was surrounded by think forest trees but the clearing had to be wide enough to fit an ice rink.

"This is where your training will take place every single day. You are not to miss any, you don't have a choice, understand?"

I snorted, "I won't miss any so keep your shirt on,"

"Hn, I know you won't. I know you have mastered all of Kung Fu in every way, shape, and form. However, your speed, strength, and strategy need to be greatly improved. If you can't even keep up to me while I'm barely jogging than you have a painstakingly long way to go. I will also train in Street Fighting, Aikido, and Jujitsu for starters."

"You know all those martial arts? I learn them all in the future?" I asked in disbelief.

He nodded as if not interested in the subject and indicated towards a black bag I had not noticed on the floor a few feet away from him, "We start now." He walked towards the bag and picked it up, "From now on you will wear these clothes every second of every day, even when you are at school, training with me, eating, or even sleeping you will have these on." He threw the bag towards me and I stretched an arm to grab it.

Immediately as I grasped it, I fell over crashing hard into the ground because of the weight of this bag. My arm was nearly torn from it's socket! "What the hell is in this damn thing!" I yelled as I struggled to lift the bag, how in the world had he so easily picked it up and thrown it?

"Probably a few tons," My future self answered casually.

"What?" I unzipped the bag and found black and red gis in my own style clothing. I tried picking up a black shirt but only made it a few inches off the ground. "Are you kidding me!"

My new teacher snorted, "If you think this is bad, wait until the actual training Ranma," he fixed his cold, dark brown eyes on me, "Another reason I picked this place to train you is because when you scream no one will be able to hear you."

I gulped and shuddered, I was creeping myself out. But this guy doesn't seem like me at all, but that only makes me worry. What in the seven hells happens in the future to make me become like this?

"Now," he said, "Put your new clothes on. I'll find our first exercise." He walked off towards the edges of the forest and seemed to be calculating something. I growled as I stripped my pants and shirt and threw my book bag to the ground. I, with more difficulty then I had imagined, finally was able to get on a red gi shirt, with black pants. Problem was, I could barely stand in them.

"You finally got them on, good. Now get over here," Future Ranma barked. I struggled as I slowly put one foot in front of the other. I could feel the strain and it was killing me. I was already covered in sweat.

Twenty minutes later, I finally reached him. I was about to pass out from the weight on me.

"So you've finally graced me with your presence," he mocked.

I glared at him in hate, I can't believe him!

"Ah, that's good. If you can still glare then you'll have no problem with this," He jerked a thumb towards a particularly large tree covered in small green leaves, "First I'll test your speed, you are to slice every single leaf in half before they touch the ground using nothing but your bare hands. And I have no intention on going easy on you Ranma, even if you are me. You miss one and you'll pay dearly for it." You could hear the threat in his deadly voice.

"Well, that's good cuz I don't want you to go easy on me," I gritted my teeth as I said this. Oh fucking hell, if I'm having trouble standing how the hell am I suppose to do this?

"Good. Prepare yourself." He said as he lightly punched the large tree with his right fist. Immediately all the small green leaves, all at once, came falling down rapidly to the ground. I lunged for them, despite all the weight on me, but only managed to slice nine of them before I fell because of the weight. I got up with all my strength, but most of them had fallen on the ground already. I started swiping at the ones still falling down when I felt a swift, painful kick in my back.

The blow was so forceful, weight and all I was knocked ten feet into the air and landed roughly on the ground. I gasped in pain as I tried to get up off my stomach but then I felt a foot connect with my right side. I screamed as I felt and sickenly heard two of my ribs breaking.

I started seeing black spots, I knew I was in danger of passing out. My eyes rolled upwards and I saw my future self looking down at me emotionlessly, "I warned you not to miss, no get up and you better not disappoint me again."

I placed my arms on either side of me and tried to push myself up, my arms gave out and I collapsed once again. I tried to blink away the black dots and focused on my ever growing hatred of my future self.

"You can't even get up? God, you're embarrassing me. How does that feel Ranma? You're an embarrassment to yourself!" he remarked as I fell down again.

I felt the blood pumping in my ears as he said this, and I finally pushed myself up and swung around and threw a weak punch at him. It missed him by inches and he responded to it by kneeing me so hard in the stomach, I coughed blood. I fell to my knees and my body slammed again in the hard ground, head first.

"That was beyond pathetic, you didn't even hit me, let alone aim in the right direction. I wonder what Akane would say if she found out you were so weak." He taunted.

I felt myself drifting into unconsciousness fast. I bit my bottom lip so hard it bled to keep myself awake.

I'm not going to let this bastard win.

After five more minutes of struggling, I got myself up. The sun was now setting and I clutched my side, glaring at my future self in a mixture of anger, hate, and believe it or not, respect.

I saw something pass quickly in his cold, dead-like eyes as I stared him. It passed as quickly as it came, I don't even know what it was.

He smirked, "Looks like your not a total loss, no we are going to repeat this exercise until you slice every single leaf on the tree."

It took me fifteen more tries. It got even harder as the sun finally set, but I still continued. Thanks to being in a forest we never ran out of trees.

I was nearly dead as I sliced the last leaf still falling on the tree. I don't even know how I'm still standing, if that's what you call it.

I fell down, knowing I would pass out in a matter of seconds. I could feel myself start to drift. My eyelids got heavy and my brain was so foggy. My body felt numb from all the blows but I was fairly certain my future self managed to break or shatter two more ribs.

I then saw my face above me, my future self's face. "If you think this training session was bad just wait until tomorrow arrives. I'm only pushing you because you need to go beyond your limits, and in order to do that you've got to break them." I could barely follow want he was saying, "…and don't think I'm dragging your sorry ass home, you get up and do it yourself."

Then suddenly he vanished what seemed to be into thin air. I couldn't keep my eyelids open anymore and all I knew was darkness.

Future Ranma's POV:

I stretched as I laid down over the Tendo's roof. I can't believe I'm back here…it has so many memories, I closed my eyes as I saw I memory flash of Kasumi, Nabiki, and their father holding each other and crying, I snapped my eyes open as I forced the memory away, down back into the dark depths of my mind, only to plague me once I sleep.

Sleep…haven't done that in three years.

I can't.

I sighed as I looked out into the empty street, in thirty minutes I'll go and collect Ranma or myself, whatever. I wasn't even expecting my younger self to get up again, that second time he collapsed. By my cocky little shit attitude self of three years actually completed the first task I gave him.

I have to go hard on him, or else he won't be ready. I can't let them beat me again…I can't go back to a future like that, a future without…

I was jerked out of my thoughts when I heard the front door open, I saw the figure of a beautiful girl with short black hair walk out into the middle of the front yard.

I felt my heart tear as I stared at her, stopping myself from running over and grabbing her, never letting her go again.

Akane…

I shut my eyes forcibly, knowing I was close to tears. I can't cry…not now…I don't even know how to cry anymore.

I opened my eyes once again and stared and the woman who owned my heart. My Akane…

I could sense that Akane was worried about Ranma, because it was so late and _I'm _(in a way) not home yet. She stood in the yard, dressed only in a white nightdress and a light matching sweater. She looked ethereal standing there with the full moon shining down on her that I nearly called out her name.

I felt guilt swell within me and vowed as soon as she went back inside I would go collect Ranma. I'm not leaving her alone, standing in the dark even if she is in her front yard.

After a few minutes I heard she sigh and start to head back inside. My eyes followed her the entire way as I forced myself to stay put. I panicked as I saw her freeze as she approached the front porch and look up towards the roof.

I flattened myself against the roof and cursed myself inwardly, Akane always knew when I was around or nearby, no matter how much I made sure my presence went undetected.

She must have stood still there for at least five minutes before I finally heard the front door open and close, I let out a breath of relief.

That's my Akane all right.

I rubbed my forehead as seeing her so close by brought back things I had to force myself not to think about, or at least I tried. But failed miserably. These things would haunt me forever.

I reached into my pocket and pulled out the amulet, Cologne was between stress and relief when she gave me this…the answer to all our prayers…

_I was in the mountains, punching at a hard stone mountain without stopping, the rocky mountain was sprayed with blood from hands as I continued punching it until it caved in._

_I watched as the steep stone mountain I'd been using for a punching bag collapsed into itself._

"_RANMA! RANMA!" I heard a familiar voice from the distance yell._

_Cologne._

_Thy withered old small lady appeared from the forest, out of breath and more haggard than ever._

_She spoke in between large gasps of breath, "Ranma! …I finally, found you…you won't believe it…" she gasped._

"_Look hag, beat it you got it? I thought I made it clear to everyone still breathing to leave me the fuck alone." I said in a harsh tone._

_Cologne regained her breath, "But what if there was a way to change things? To make the future better, different?"_

"_What the fuck are you talking about?"_

"_I recently found an ancient powerful amulet from the times where old magic was at its most powerful in my tribe. It was a family heirloom I didn't even know I had Ranma. It could change the past and the future! It is able to bring one person into the past at a specific point in time, and then back to the present again!"_

_I roughly grabbed the old hag by the arms and saw a shot of fear shoot through her eyes_

_as she winced. That's how they all were now._

"_Are you shitting me, because you'd better not be."_

"_I'm not! You can go back in time and prevent this all from happening! You could change it! No one would die and my Shampoo wouldn't be in the state she is now! She's not even there anymore, she's practically dead." She old woman said in sorrow. "You could save them all, even-,"_

"_Shut up and tell me how to activate it." I said, decision already faster than a heartbeat. I was already forming a plan in my head to stop the future from happening in the past._

_She handed me a dark red, ruby like amulet and replied, "Say Narir and then the date to activate it and then say mirir and the date you wish to return to."_

_I took the amulet and let go of her, "Then I'm gone." I grasped the amelut tightly in my bloody hands._

I sighed as I stood and jumped off the roof in search of my younger self.

He'd better at least be halfway here.

**And that's chapter 2!**

**Now how fucked up is future Ranma? Well, he has many reasons to be. I tried giving some more hints as to what happened in the future. **

**I hope you all liked this chapter, since I've only outlined it before I actually wrote it I'm really nervous as to how it turned out…**

**REVIEW!**

**Or…else? Heh…**

**Ok so basically READ & REVIEW!**

**That's all I've to say,**

**Fireashes**


	3. Whirlwind

**Here's the next chapter! I'm sorry it took so long for me to update! School break is over so ya know guys. But it won't happen again! )**

**I am so happy with all the reviews I got!((jumps up and down)) )**

**A lot of you think Akane dies in the future b/c Ranma is unable to protect her…hn….. but what happened to all our other martial artists and co.? You'll have to read and find out to see what happened to them in the future that so drastically changed Ranma. Muahahahaha…I know I'm evil….**

**Anyway, here's replies to the reviews:**

**Maria:_ thank you for reviewing and reading my fanfic! _**

**_Hououza: dude, you truly get my future Ranma! I'm deeply impressed that you got that part of his character so fast!((applause))_**

**_Igvy:_ _what in the seven hells are you smoking and if ya got some left please share,.. they are NOT beginner arts! And what do you mean pose very little use? They were not only derived from the Japanese samurai but they teach many other various techniques and principles that will show up in my later chapters, I know my martial arts OK._**

**_Celestartial Blossoms: thank you!((smiles)), You'll defiantly see more hints as to what happens in the future in this chapter because of the flashback, there will be many of them throughout the story. _**

**_Tine: thank you! )_**

**_V-Chan14: thank you! I promise I'll update soon!_**

**_Sush: thanks, I'm very glad you like it!_**

**_Fotoguy: thank you for thinking it is interesting! Future Ranma actually beats him up that bad for a reason but I do see your point, thank you for being honest. Please continue reading and reviewing my story!_**

**_Princess7: thank you so much!_**

**_Lain: Will he or will he not? Hn… you'll have to see…_**

**_Luna12: Yeah, I do make FR mean. But, considering what you said and what he went through it makes sense, believe me. _**

**_Proud yueske fan: thanks for reviewing! Yup, harshness is needed. Poor Ranma._**

**_Wonderbee31: Yeah, FA will do whatever he can to make sure Ranma gets stronger. _**

**_Meia: thank you! I like FR too! I can't believe I can do all that stuff to him…_**

**BTW: FR future Ranma.**

**Well here is the 3rd chapter! Hope you like it! R&R!**

_Scars of the Future_

Chapter 3: Whirlwind

Ranma's POV:

"I'll take you till we're outside the Tendo's house, but that's it." He said.

Gr… I had only reached the outskirts of the woods when my future self found me, and I could tell he was annoyed even with his emotionless exterior that I didn't get farther. But what the hell did he expect? I was also dragging the stupid black bag filled with my 'new clothes' that weighed tons! I'm also wearing clothes that weigh tons and I got injuries thanks to him. That bastard broke some of my ribs! Its amazing I'm not knocked out by now!

"Whatever," I muttered as he adjusted my arm around his shoulder as he easily carried the ton bag over his other. This guy pisses me off.

Faster than I expected, we arrived outside the Tendo house and he let go of me, I tipped over but caught my balance on the Tendo's fence, "whew,"

I saw him roll his eyes, "Hey" I said, "By the way, what am I suppose to tell them when I get inside? You said I couldn't tell them about you, not that they'd believe it." I questioned, bending over from the pain in my chest.

"You think I give a shit? You can tell them you tripped, I don't care." He turned around and walked sown the street and out of view.

I growled, _tripped?_ He really, really pisses me off.

I trudged into the front yard, still slightly bent over and nearly had to crawl up the porch. I opened the front door and immediately saw Akane in the dark, dim hallway, glaring at me in anger.

Shit.

I shut the door and placed my bag beside it and then saw her march up to me, fury radiating off her

"Where were you?" she yelled as she looked in up and down in shock and alarm. Her face immediately became one of concern, "What happened to you?" she gasped, non believing as she grabbed my arm lightly and led me on the couch in the living room. "You look like hell," she whispered.

"Yeah, I feel like it too," I said, leaning back on the couch and wincing, "Its nothing though, I'll be all right…"

She gave me a look, "I saw you wince Ranma, and look at you! You're bent over in pain and you have bruises and cuts everywhere! Tell me what happened?" she said sternly as I saw her examine my face which was probably black and blue.

She's gonna make me tell her, I know she won't let it go… and she'll be able to tell if I lie to her outstright to her! Dammit, why did she have to stay up?

"What time is it?" I asked in a lame attempt to change the subject, who was I fooling?

"Its after midnight and everyone's all ready gone to bed so stop it, I know your trying to change the subject."

"Uh…listen, what happened was…um,"

"Yes?" she asked, her voice laced in worry.

"I beat myself up." I said in a serious tone, looking her in the eye.

She blinked and then her brown eyes glared daggers at me, "That's not funny! I'm getting the first aid kit and then your telling me what happened!"

She lft and two minutes later she quickly returned with a first aid kit and a white cloth that appeared to be a little wet. She sat next to me on the couch and set the first aid kit on the table and then turned to me, cloth in hand.

"What's that for?" I asked as I watched her raise the cloth to my face.

"Your face is covered in dirt, I can't even tell if your just dirty or covered in bruises." She said as she leaned closer to me and gently rubbed it on my forehead and cheeks.

The cloth was warm and I couldn't look at her. I was looking everywhere except at her, I felt my face burn and I knew she could tell I was blushing. I can't believe she's doing this… but, then again she always bandages me up after battles and training exercises doesn't she? But this time we're in a dimly lighted living room, all alone with our nagging dads asleep. Oh wait, Pop is at moms tonight isn't he? He told me he would be staying there yesterday today… Yeah… oh damn… I glanced down and saw she was wearing a pretty white nightgown with a very light sweater to match. I tore eyes away from her and up at the ceiling, looking at it in interest. My heart felt like it was gonna burst from my ribcage. I swear she's doing this just to torture me.

"OK, done," she said with a light dab on my nose and she put the cloth on the table. I glanced down at her again and got even more embarrassed when I saw her face was pink.

She looks cute like that…

I shook my head, no she doesn't! Don't think of her like that, not here, especially not _now._

"Take off your shirt."

I snapped my head towards her so fast I almost got whiplash.

"Wha- What? Now? Um…" I scrambled, trying to get a word out, my brain in chaos over what she just said. _Am I dreaming?_ Did I hear her right?

She looked up at me in irritation and shock, "You pervert! I just want to see your injuries! It's obvious you hurt something on or near your abdomen so I want to check it out," she said as she took the first aid kit off the table and put it beside her.

"I, I know that," I said quickly as I tried to calm down my heart rate, "um, ya don't have to ya know."

She looked at me like I was daft, "I want to," she said softly, turning back and taking out white bandages and more disinfectant.

Hesitantly I summoned the last bit of my strength and I pulled the heavy ton shirt off of me and gently put it on the floor next to me with a tiny clank sound while Akane was still examining thru the first aid kit.

She turned back to me and gasped in horror, "What the hell did you do to yourself!"

I looked down at my chest and grimaced, the majority of my rid area was covered in large bruises and welts. "Um…" They looked as painful as they felt.

Without hesitation she put the bandages on her lap and touched the bruised area with her right hand very gently. I sucked in air, holy shit…

Her soft, warm hand smoothed over the aching areas and it actually wasn't hurting so bad anymore. I bit back a groan as I felt her hand caressing, please don't stop…

"You have broken ribs! I don't believe this, you have to go to Dr. Tofu! I'll take you there right now!" she demanded removing her hand and standing up.

No, don't stop touching- whoa wait, what did she say? I grabbed her arm and yanked her back down to the couch, "No way, not now. It's too late out anyway," I said.

"It's just past midnight and you know Dr. Tofu would see you anyway!" she retorted.

"Well," I said trying to come up with an excuse, truth was- if my future self was still nearby I didn't want him to see Akane dragging me to Dr. Tofu's. NO WAY am I letting that happen! He'll say I'm weak! "Can I go tomorrow, I'll go in the morning before school OK? I'm too worn out to go now,"

She wavered, "Even if you do go tomorrow there is no way you can go to school! You can't go with those injuries! Don't you remember how many enemies you have at school who would love to take advantage of this?"

Well, she's got a point there. "All right, no school for me tomorrow. _Feh_, not like I'm dying to go anyway,"

She glared at me, "I'll let you wait to go to Dr. Tofu's till tomorrow but promise me you won't overwork yourself tomorrow!"

"Hey, I'm not even going to school."

"Knowing you, you'd still find a way!"

I sighed in annoyance, "Fine,"

"Good," she said, "Now, if it doesn't hurt too much, straighten up your back so I can wrap these bandages around your ribcage, it'll help them heal and it will so some good until Dr. Tofu sees you tomorrow."

"Uh, sure." I said, trying not to show pain as I straightened up.

She shifted closer to me and started wrapping the white bandages around my chest, not looking at me. I tensed each time she leaned in to get it around my back, she was so close she might as well be in my lap!

I smelled the strawberry and rose scent coming from her hair as she leaned in once more. Damn, her scent is great.

"Now tell me what did this to you," she said as she continued wrapping the bandages.

She snapped me out of my daze, "I was, training I guess," I answered, making sure not to say too much. But I can't even think straight with her so close to me!

"You were training when you got these injuries?" she snorted, "don't lie to me Ranma, I can tell someone beat the crap out of you." She said, I could even hear a little hurt coming from her voice since I lied to her.

Damn, she can get me to feel guilty in a second! "I was training with someone." I said, keeping from looking at her in the eye cuz I know she'll be able to tell that way.

"With who?"

Now, who am I gonna say to her? Ryoga? No way! He's gone training in the mountains again or wherever and I'm not telling her Ryoga beat me this bad… but who else? Damn think! Who would be able to injure you this bad?

Wait…I could say…YES THAT"S IT!

"I was training with Pop," I answered surely.

"Your father did this to you? But I thought you were way stronger than him!" she protested.

"I am, but we were training and this time I couldn't fight back, he was testing my durability,"

"But he broke four of your ribs!"

"Yeah well, he's also the reason I'm afraid of cats and why I turn into a girl."

"Well, that's true. But I thought he was at your mother's?"

I shrugged, "Change of plans and my mother always wants me to become more manly anyway," I said, not believing how well I quickly thought this lie up.

"Yeah, I guess so. But that's still no reason for your father to hurt you this bad!" She finished wrapping the bandages and had an angry hint in her eyes directed at my father and not at me for once. Now all I have to do is get to my father and tell him about this lie somehow…that should be easy enough right?

We sat on the couch now in a comfortable silence. I kept on glancing at her but her eyes were drawn to her lap.

"So…I guess we should go to bed huh? I'll walk with you tomorrow morning before school starts to Dr. Tofu's." She said finally.

I stared at her, "Why should I have to get up that early?"

She fumed, "Because your injuries should be looked at right away!"

"Oh all right," I said, not feeling like starting a fight.

A small smile graced her lips and I blushed for some reason. She stood and gave a gesture to help me off from the couch. I waved it off, and shakily stood on my on so I was standing facing her, towering over her small frame.

"Good night," she said above a whisper.

"Yeah…'night," I said as I leaned down towards her, my heart racing as I saw her pink lips inches away. Her pretty chocolate eyes fluttered shut as I was closing the distance between us.

I closed my eyes, ready to kiss her,

_BANG!_

We jumped apart in alarm and in reaction I pushed Akane behind me as I heard the front door slam open.

"WHOO HOO! OUTTA THE WAY!" Happosai burst through the living room in a black suit carrying a large bag full of women's panties. He flew past us and down the hallway, waking up everyone in the house and probably the entire neighborhood, leaving a path of panties in his wake.

I stood there, wide eyed and staring after him in a shock of disbelief that I really should be used to by now._ It just damn figures that he strides in just when things were getting good!_

I glanced at Akane and saw she was too staring after Happosai.

She turned to be and quickly looked down, "Well, good night Ranma." She said softly, raising her gaze once more to look me in the eyes.

"YOU WOKE ME UP OLD MAN!" Nabiki yelled.

"What's with all the commotion?" Kasumi's voice too drifted from upstairs.

"BE QUIET!" Mr. Tendo screamed as he cursed loudly himself.

Stupid Happosai and his panty raids.

Akane sighed and walked up the stairs, "Sweet dreams, Akane." I murmured, knowing she couldn't hear me.

0000000000000000000000000000000000

"Ranma…" I felt someone shaking me gently and I opened one eye and saw the smiling face of Akane.

I jumped up and groaned in pain, doubling over. _I guess my ribs are making themselves known._

"Are you OK?" She asked with a little wince on her face because of my pain.

"Heh, never better." I gritted through my teeth as I shakily stood on my feet. She also rose from the floor.

"I'm sure," Akane said as I yawned.

"What's up anyway? Why did ya wake me up?"

She narrowed her eyes at me, "I'm taking you to Dr. Tofu's! I know you won't go unless I make you and you need to because you have serious injuries! Broken ribs does not heal your way: sleeping and eating."

"Hey," I said, "Who says?"

She just gave me a look and started towards the door, "Come on or I'll be late for school."

She walked out and shut the door.

"Are you sure you're OK?"

"Yea," I said for the third time as we walked to Dr. Tofu's at an even pace. In truth, it was very sore… and painful… how am I still walking…?

I folded my arms around my chest and continued walking, showing no way. _Damn future self!_

I looked over at Akane and saw that she noticed what I just did. I grinned and saw that we were just near Dr. Tofu's street.

"All right, ya don't have to walk me there Akane. Get a grip, I'm fine." I said cockily, trying to stand straight.

She snorted, "Yeah right, you can't even hold yourself up! I'm only worried!"

"Well don't be. Now go to school!" I snapped, annoyed that she thinks I'm so weak- I hate it when anyone –ESPICALLY HER- sees me as a weakling. I could barely stand it when I lost all my strength that one time.

"Humph! Fine! I'm leaving!" She spun on her heel and stomped off in a huff towards the school.

I immediately felt a pang of guilt; _I'll deal with her later. _

I entered Dr. Tofu's and sighed, she always needs to cool down anyway.

- - -

1 ½ hours later:

I stretched and rubbed my ribcage- it was still sore but loads better than it was before.

I walked down the silent, empty street and pondered about how Dr. Tofu could make your pain ease that fast.

Suddenly, a shadowed figure jumped in front of me out of nowhere.

"Whoa!" I stammered, taking a few steps back.

I relaxed a bit when I saw that I was looking at my mirror image. Or my future self.

"Hn. You didn't even sense me coming," he said in his usual cold voice.

"Well its kinda hard since ya keep masking your ki!" I snapped.

"You should always be aware of who is around you! Whether they are hiding their ki or not!" he said emotionlessly.

I scoffed, "Whatever, I get it."

"Your still very weak, in both mental and physical areas. Don't think I didn't see Akane dragging you to Dr. Tofu's this morning. What, did ya need a bandage for your booboo?"

I flushed in anger, "You broke four of my ribs! How do you even expect me to train with these damn injuries?" I yelled, jerking a thumb towards my ribs.

"That's your problem, not mine." He sneered, "Now lets go, since your not in school we can get some extra training in." he said as he jumped up on a nearby store's roof. He nodded his head towards our new training ground in the forest and disappeared.

Damn him and his stupid speed.

I went after him, as fast as my legs could take me.

------

I arrived in the clearing of the forest thirty minutes later. My future self was already there, leaning against a tree with a bored expression on his face as if he'd been there for hours. I growled and made my way towards him.

"Finally, you're here." He said in his monotone, "Now today we'll be practicing and learning Jujitsu."

"So no more leaves with the trees slicing things?" I asked.

He rolled his eyes, "Yes, you barely passed that part of out training. Well, at least you're still wearing the clothes I gave you yesterday,"

"Yea, of course I am! These clothes are no problem now!" I lied, hoping he didn't notice the strain on my legs, "And you're the one that was kicking me during it!"

"Shut up and stop whining,"

"Who's whining?"

He straightened his posture, "We'll start out training now," he said in a tone that basically said make another sound and I'll kill ya.

"Hn," I snorted.

"Jujitsu is a very powerful defensive art; it was developed on the battlefield of wars by Japanese samurai. It is used by military and police forces all around the world and is extremely effective. I'll, with this style, teach how to defend yourself properly using immobilizing techniques on a whole other level.

You will also learn _kuatsu_. It is known as the art of resuscitation and is only taught to the highly advanced and qualified. It is very unique because when you deliver a non fatal jujitsu technique, instead of following with a death blow, you'll revive the injured enemy for interrogation, as the old Japanese samurai did. You will learn and prefect the _kuatsu._

Jujitsu is really a very gentle art, basically using minimal force to defeat an opponent- however; there is the older art of jujitsu which sole purpose was annihilating the opponent, which came forth many fatal techniques. You will became an expert in this defense art and practice it every day, understood?"

I nodded. This is what I was waiting for.

"I warn you Ranma, I will not hold back on you at all," Future Ranma grabbed a sharp bamboo stick and cracked it against his wrist with a smirk.

"That's how I want it," I said.

His smirk all but increased, "I know, prepare yourself."

Akane's POV:

I grumbled once more as the teacher rambled on and on about Geometry.

I looked out of the window next to my seat, _I was only worried about him! He can act like such a jerk sometimes!_

I wonder what he's doing now? He can't still be at Dr. Tofu's right?... A bad feeling settled in my stomach.

He might be training with Genma again right now…of course he wouldn't care that his wounds need to heal a bit before he goes off training again.

I'll tell Genma to go easier on him later on today. Yeah, that's it. It's not like I care or anything but someone has to put that old man in his place. It's not right to put your son through that much! Even in the name of martial arts training.

Hmmm……….maybe I can ask Ranma if I could go with him… and train. I could help, I know I could. I'm a martial artist too! And I could use that extra martial arts training- I need to get stronger or Ranma and the others will always be ahead of me. I'm not letting that happen.

It'd be a good opportunity to train myself.

Ranma could help me too, right?

I'd be spending more time with him if he lets me go with him. Training. In the woods…with Ranma…my mind flashed back to last night.

I went pink.

Was he really going to kiss me?

It sure looked like he was- but then Happosai burst in from a panty raid and ruined it.

Not that I care…

Its not that I want to spend time with him…this isn't some excuse for me to or anything like that…

I remembered him leaning down to kiss me and blushed even harder.

"Well…maybe it is…" I whispered, lost in my own world.

"You OK Akane? Your all red!" One of my friends asked from the seat in front of me, snapping me away from my thoughts.

"Oh, I'm…I'm fine."

Ranma's POV:

I panted as I tried to regain my breath. I was on the ground, on all fours. My injuries from yesterday was making me slower and my strength because of it was at a rapid drop. I swiped sweat off my forehead.

"Your pathetic," he yelled over the blood thumping in my ears.

"If you didn't injure me so much last time, maybe it would be easier!" I yelled, blinking away black dots from my eyes.

My future self's eyes glowed red with rage, "Is it your injuries that's bothering you so much?" He walked over with a dangerous glint in his eyes and kicked me hard in the face.

I opened my eyes blearily. My head was pounding. I was lying on my stomach, reeling over in pain. The right side of my face felt wet for some reason.

"Get up," my future self said, standing over me, "NOW! EVEN IF YOU ARE BEATEN WITHIN AN INCH OF YOUR LIFE YOU ALWAYS GET UP! GET UP!" he screamed as he cracked the bamboo over my back, "NOW!"

I stood up and nearly fell down again, wiping blood away from my mouth. The weight from the clothes was dragging me down.

He grabbed the front of me shirt and lifted me up to his eye level, his-or my- blue/grey eyes were a whirlwind of emotions, so plain that anyone could see them. Pain, anger, rage, self loathing and the deepest sorrow I've ever seen were all etched on his face, "Why…? Why didn't you get up!" he whispered angrily, "…why couldn't I save her…?" He dropped me on the floor and turned away.

I stared at him in shock. Her? Who? Who couldn't I save?

I wanted to ask so many questions, but I was speechless.

What in the seven hells happened in the future to make me turn out this way?

A few minutes later he turned back to me, his face once again emotionless.

"Let today be an important lesson. Never, ever lie there beaten because of your injuries or anything. Got it?"

I nodded blankly and he swiftly walked by me, "We'll start again tomorrow. Bright and early since its Sunday." He said as he vanished out of sight into the forest.

After a while, I arrived back at the Tendo house, in a ½ hour school would be letting out. Which meant I needed to find Pops.

"Pops! Are ya here?" I yelled loudly throughout the house and dojo.

I found him on the couch watching TV and munching on a bag of chips.

"What?" he asked, annoyed that I was interrupting his show.

"Er, listen. If anyone, especially Akane, asks where I've been training- you have been training me in the forest, and ya broke some of my ribs the other night too!" I added hastily, glancing at the clock.

He looked over at me, "What do you mean? I haven't been off training you in the woods."

I growled, "I know! I'm just saying that if someone asks if you are- say you are- OK!"

His brow knitted in confusion, "Why?"

I tried to hold on to whatever patience I had left, "Because if you don't I'll tell Mom you promised Ukyo to me as a boy for her father's cart!"

His face visibly paled, "Fine," he said without another word.

I sighed and walked onto the kitchen for some food. Normal people shouldn't have to go through this crap.

"I'm home!"

I jumped as Akane's voice rang out in the house. A second later I saw her enter the kitchen, a smile on her face.

"Hey Ranma. I've been meaning to ask you something," she started, sitting down at the kitchen table.

I pulled out a slice of chocolate cake Kasumi made from the fridge and sat down across from her, "What?"

She looked nervous, "Um…well I was wondering if I could go with you and Genma when you train tomorrow- we don't have school since it's Sunday. I could help you, while training myself as well. If you don't mind." She asked timidly.

I gulped, aw shit. It figures something like this would happen. Now what was I gonna say?

"Well…I'm really sorry Akane, but…Its sort of a father-son kind of thing. Ya know?" I said. There, that was a good excuse, right?

She blushed, "Oh! I didn't realize. Sorry," she said in a rush.

"Uh, Its okay." I said, how many times am I gonna lie to her? She's actually apologizing too!

She smiled at me and I felt my insides melt. Things in the past few days have changed so much with me and Akane. We don't even fight that much anymore, except for today. And it was a little fight anyway.

Future's Ranma POV:

I lost it today. There is no excuse for that.

I opened my eyes as I rested on top a tree branch. It was around midnight, the stars were shining happily in the sky. I frowned and looked away.

I sighed, Cologne warned me about this but who cares what that old hag said? I could just wait until her arrives and kill them all. I don't trust my present self right now- what if he's not ready in time?

If I could just grab her and run…but what about the others? I swore I'd save everyone, not just her.

I sighed as I closed my eyes.

"_Remember," Cologne said to me as I was packing my bag. I'll bring those ton weight clothes. It'll strengthen my speed and muscle for my past self I thought as I shoved them roughly into a black bag, my red one packed with my clothes in the corner. "Only let Ranma know of your existence in the past- none of the others must know. It will cause a panic and time itself could disorder itself because of what we are doing! It is a dire risk! Are you listening!"_

"_Yeah, yeah I'm listenin'," I said as I zipped up the bag, "Done packing, I'm outta here."_

"_Wait! I'm not done yet!" Cologne hushed, "I know you'll want to see her, but don't! Remember- train Ranma and prepare hi m for the upcoming battle. Make sure the war never comes to out doorstep but do not interfere if it does! History itself may unravel if you make one mistake in the future! My people were warned never to use this-,"_

"_And yet your letting me?" I snapped, "I won't mess up. I'll make sure my past self trains until he-or I or whatever-is fit to take them all on."_

_Cologne eyes drifted across the room until she saw her great, great granddaughter. My eyes followed hers and I saw Shampoo staring at the wall in silence. In fact, she didn't talk at all anymore. Not since he died._

"_She's not even there anymore," Cologne whispered, "Her eyes are hollow, I have to force her to eat, she doesn't sleep…her beautiful spirit is gone," I could tell she was close to tears by her voice. "No one is the same…."_

_I looked around the room. Nabiki was also there, sitting down next to her father and looking down in her lap, playing with a thin gold ring on her hand with a sad smile._

_Mr. Tendo was staring off into space, "Where's Akane?" he rasped._

_I felt as if someone forced the wind out of me when he asked that question._

_Nabiki shut her eyes, "You know where she is father…" she said in a sorrowful tone._

"_Is she with Kasumi?" he asked, still staring at nothing._

_She shook her head slowly, "No daddy, Kasumi is on her honeymoon with Dr. Tofu remember?" she asked as if speaking to a child._

_Mr. Tendo remained silent. I continued to look around, I knew Pops was at home with Mom. Because of his illness he had to be taken care of by Mom 24/7. I knew he wasn't going to last much longer- but I can't go back there…_

_Happosai was in another corner, alone and talking to no one in particular. _

_Mousse and Ukyo had long since gone back to their homes… they never visit._

_I stared at the amulet in my hand. I'll see her again, my Akane. _

_I don't give a shit what happens to the world as long as she lives._

I jerked myself awake with a start.

A dream about the night I left…

I leaned back against the tree and saw the sun rising in the sky.

If only I could hold her one more time…

Ranma's POV:

I walked out of the Tendo house early in the morning and made my way towards the forest.

"Groom!" I heard a yell and was taken by surprise and tackled into the street.

Shampoo.

She had clung to my neck and I thanked God Akane wasn't here. I peeled her off me, "Heh, sorry Shampoo but I gotta go," I said, already making long strides down the block.

She quickly caught up to me, "Go where? I go to!" she said, glomping me once more.

"Um…Its kind of a lone-,"

"Ranma Honey!" Ukyo's voice came out of nowhere. I saw her cycling down the street. She braked and hopped off, "What?" asked, infuriated, pointing to Shampoo who was still hanging on to me.

Shampoo let go of me and got into a fighting stance, "Ranma my fiancée girl," she said staring Ukyo down.

Ukyo whipped out her spatula, "Yeah right!"

The same thought was going through both of their heads, _If I get rid of her, I'll only have to deal with Akane!_

I left in a hurry towards the forest, in the corner of my eye I saw them pounce towards each other.

I arrived in the forest clearing at a halt.

Someone had followed me…

I could sense it…

I snapped my head back to the forest, "Come out! I know your there!"

Ukyo and Shampoo stepped out of the woods, looking rather disheveled.

"I nearly get lost!" Shampoo said, "But I go with you!"

"What are you doing out here, we followed you when we noticed you'd left," Ukyo said.

I groaned, why doesn't things ever go my way?

Akane's POV:

"Ouch!" I tripped over a branch and fell but pulled myself up. Making sure the basket was all right I continued in the forest. Where could this clearing be?

_I walked down to the kitchen and saw Kasumi in there, packing food into a basket._

"_Who's that for?" I asked her._

_She turned to look at me, "Ranma, he off training in the forest and he left before breakfast. I was worried so I thought you could take this to him," she said as she finished packing it and handed it to me._

"_But what if he's busy with Genma? I don't want to interrupt…" I trailed off._

"_What do you mean? Genma's in the living room eating. He told me Ranma was in the forest training."_

"_What…" So Ranma went without him? Hmm…_

"_Um, OK," I said making my way out the door. I guess he left by himself today._

I wonder why Genma didn't go with him? So he's training by himself? At least I think I'm nearly there…

I saw a clearing in the distance and my heart leaped, thank goodness…

I arrived there and dropped the basket in shock.

Ukyo, Shampoo and Ranma were all in the middle of the clearing talking.

What….?

They heard the noise the basket made and Ranma immediately made his way over, sprinting towards me.

"It's not what it seems!" He said quickly, in front of me.

"I…" I can't believe it. He was training with them the entire time. Without me. He told me he was….he lied to me…

They must all think I'm some big joke…

I slapped him hard against the face. He looked shocked as tears streamed sown my face, I was unable to stop them.

"How- How could you! I asked you if I could- How could you lie to me like that!" I yelled, more hurt than angry.

I can't take this… No more… I spun around and off into the forest at top speed. Seconds later I felt a grip on my arm.

"Wait! Listen to me, I'm," I cut him off by slapping him once more on the face- this time harder. He let go of my arm and stepped back. "Akane…" he began.

"I don't want to hear it! Is it because their stronger than me? Better?" I cried, "I actually wanted to spend time with you! I mean nothing to you, don't I!" I choked, "I hate you!" I yelled as I ran off once more.

This time he didn't stop me.

Ranma's POV:

I raised a hand to my cheek where Akane slapped me, twice.

I'm such an idiot.

But why didn't that dumb girl let me explain! She just ran off, crying and-

"That went well," A voice came from behind me.

"Don't even start," I answered back to my future self.

I turned around to see him leaning against a tree with a scowl on his face.

"Its all your fault," I sneered.

"Yeah, I told you to tell her those lies, specifically, and let Shampoo and Ukyo follow you here," He said coldly.

I rolled my eyes, "Not in the mood."

"Ask her out."

"WHAT?" I yelled.

"Ask Akane out. And say your sorry of course," he said in his usual tone. "You better. I hate it when she cries…I know you do too. Especially if you're the one who caused it. So do it really soon or else."

"What? Why?" I stammered, "And how am I suppose to apologize? She didn't even gimme a chance to explain!"

"Figure it out! And believe me. I know you want to ask her out anyway, and you'll regret it if you don't."

"I can't," I said aggravated.

"Why's that?"

"Why do you want me to do this all of a sudden anyway!"

"Because, I also said I was here to speed things up, remember?" he said while maintaining an emotionless mask.

**OK! And that's the end of the chapter!**

**I'm soo tired…((yawn))…**

**Please review for this chapter! REVIEW!**

**So ya found out who's left in da future! And now Akane and Ranma are in another fight! And future Ranma is telling Ranma to say sorry and ask Akane out! Will he do it? Dum dum dum….and the big mystery, more hints as to why the future is so horriable! And more on why FR is so messed up… besides all the death and stuff… why must I torture him so? Oh well….**

**The next chapter is very interesting, that's all I can say.**

**SO READ AND REVIEW!**

**Fireashes**


	4. Honesty

**Here's the next chapter! Sorry for the delay with it, blame school… the evil…**

**I hope you all are pleased with it! **

**Thank you all that reviewed, ya rock!**

**Replies:**

**Jenna:_ thank you for saying that! ((smiles))_**

**Yaya_: I love FR too! XD Many things have happened and will happen to him… poor Ranma. _**

**Ikerana_: Thank you! Yup, don't count on this story ending fast cuz it won't. There is still a lot to go, and most of it hasn't even happened yet. Ranma, Akane, and co. will face so much more._**

**Devilman666_: Thank you! R/S rocks! I am so happy people think my story is original. _**

**Celestartial Blossoms: _Thank you for reviewing! I'm glad u liked the last chapter! Will Ranma and Akane be at peace again? Hmm…((laughs evilly)) _**

_**Would FR be jealous if that happened? Well, you'll see the answer to that in the next chapter. I don't wanna ruin it for you! It's complicated for FR b/c it is him Akane would be with… yet it isn't.**_

**Izzi_: Thank u! ((Grins happily))_**

**Onizu-chan:_ I'm so happy you like how I write it! THANK U! I was nervous about that you see at first…_**

**RayxJade: _Thanks! I'm glad you liked it! _**

**Maria:_ Thank you so much!_**

**Luna12: _Thanks! I am trying to work on my grammar mistakes! I just have to learn to reread things an' make sure that I didn't screw a sentence up, heh. I'm very glad ur looking forward to my story! But I'm trying to write better on my own, thanks for the offer very much!_**

**Tine:_ Thank you! Yay!_**

**Hououza: _Yeah I do tend to write dark chapters a lot…) hey, it's a style. Yes, FR is punishing his younger self in a physical way…it's a way of dealing with it for him b/c he sees his younger self still so unaffected, but he also wants his younger self to get closer to Akane, and try to see if he can mend everything. Yet he also still yearns for her, with so much regret and depression and anger inside of him. I know I'm being very vague, I just don't wanna ruin it! The next few chapters will reveal a lot, I promise you all that. Please continue to review! _**

**Oceanus:_ Will Akane see them or not? Hmm…. Tee hee read and find out!_**

**Adamski_: Thank you! YAY! So happy…_**

**Wonderbee31: _PTSD- I like that , yeah Ranma really does need a good kick sometimes, I agree. FR is drilling hard into Ranma… well at least he isn't dead or anything from it, lol._**

**Anyway, here ya go-**

_Scars of the Future_

Chapter 4: Honesty

Ranma's POV:

I came back late to the Tendo house, it was night out.

I saw Kasumi in the kitchen, washing dishes. I turned to leave but she had seen me.

"Ranma, do you know what happened to Akane? Maybe she's sick, I don't know but I'm worried. When she came home today she immediately went to her room and hasn't come out yet." She said, concerned.

I just sighed and left, leaving her even more puzzled.

- - --

_I'll apologize and make up with her today! _I got up and prepared myself to go to school. I went to the dining room to see the family there as usual. Everyone was there except Akane.

"Where's Akane?" I asked Nabiki, sitting across from me.

She shrugged, "I think she left already. Did you two get in another fight?"

I grumbled and got up. I guess I'll have to talk to her at school.

But even at school she did everything she could to ignore me. She wasn't even looking at me!

"Did you and Akane break up?" Ukyo asked happily, noticing Akane's behavior.

"Shut up," I snapped, staring at Akane talking to her friends.

I guess now I have to get her to listen to me on the way home.

But she had left early, going home alone. Even Kuno as stupid as he is noticed.

"Have you done something to hurt the dear heart of Akane!" He yelled, striking his wooden sword at me.

I kicked him in the face, "What's it to you!"

I finally arrived at the Tendo house, beyond annoyed and extremely pissed off.

"Kasumi! Where's Akane?" I yelled to her in the living room.

She blinked, "Um, I think she's in the dojo."

"Good!" I made my way towards the dojo and entered it.

I saw Akane training and practicing her form. She looked tired but anger was clearly shown on her face as she attacked her invisible enemy.

"Akane," I called out, coming up to her.

She stopped and turned to look at me, she quickly looked away, "Go away Ranma!"

"No! You've been ignoring me all day an' it's getting old!"

"I have good reason to!"

"Listen," I said walking up to her so we were standing face to face, "Ukyo and Shampoo followed me to my training spot in the woods! I was not training with them!"

"That's real convenient!"

"It's true!"

"Then what about the stuff you said about your father training you?"

"Well…" I hesitated, "…he's not. Someone else is." I said. I can't lie when I know Pops will let it slip sooner or later anyway. And I can't lie to her again.

"Who?" she questioned, "and why couldn't you tell me in the first place!"

"Because! I promise I'll tell you when I can, all right?"

"What's with all the secrets? Why can't you tell me?"

"I just can't!"

"Your such a jerk! You have no regard for my feelings at all!" She swung her hand back to slap me across the face but I caught it before it made contact.

She reddened with rage and tried to kick me; I shifted myself and tripped her, catching her before she fell. She wriggled and kicked wildly at me, I lost balance and fell- right on top of her.

I blushed as I froze; I was on top of Akane. Oh damn…

"Ranma…" I was still on her: I hadn't immediately jumped off. "What are you doing?" she whispered, her eyes wide and vulnerable. She was so pretty… how could I ever say she was not cute?

"Akane…" I couldn't think. I don't even know what I was doing. I leaned down and kissed her.

I brushed my lips on her pink ones. My heart was pounding and my thoughts were cloudy. I leaned back down again and kissed her, this time with more force. I shifted my weight on her and was able to fully wrap one arm around her, pressing her against me. I was leaning my weight on my elbow with my other arm, I continued kissing her. It became more fevering, passionate.

Her hands clutched my shirt as I trailed kisses down her jaw line and neck. I nibbled her neck, causing red marks to appear. I kissed her mouth again, parting her mouth with force. I heard her moan as I kissed her deeply, pressing her even closer to me.

Out of nowhere I felt a hard shove and was pushed off her.

I sat there, bewildered. Akane got up and stared at me in confusion, she shook her head and ran out of the dojo, slamming the door behind her.

She pushed me off her.

I groaned as I cursed myself and laid my head in my hands, why did I have to go and do that?

Now she'll never forgive me… how could I just go that to her? She didn't even want me to, she was just probably too shocked at first. That's why she didn't push me off sooner.

I felt disgusted with myself. How could I hurt her like that?

I have to apologize…

- - - - -

"Remember- ya have to ask her out! Soon!" Future Ranma demanded as I walked home by himself. Akane had left without me again.

"Listen, it got kinda complicated."

"Didn't you say sorry?" he warned.

"Not really," I mumbled to myself.

"Why?" he snapped in anger.

I glared at him, "Because I kissed her last night OK! I kissed her- a lot- and screwed everything up royally."

"What?.." he remained silent for a while which was a big change. Then finally, "What happened next?" he asked, though it sounded like he forced the words out.

"She pushed me off."

"WHAT!" he yelled.

"She pushed me off. Now I think she's even madder at me. She ran out too…" I muttered.

"Hn… well how did it happen?" he asked, dragging me into an alleyway.

"Well, I sorta fell on top of her- and then- kissed her senseless." I blushed in embarrassment. Why was I telling him this?

"Ah," he said. He was silent for a while before he started again, "Don't leave her too mad for long, she'll only resent it. And for the last time, ask her out!"

"Why are you so bent with me taking Akane out on a date?"

"You'll see," he muttered as he walked away.

I sighed and continued my way to the Tendo house. What am I gonna say to Akane?

I walked in and my jaw dropped.

"No way…"

Shinnosuke was standing there in the hallway, cheerily talking to Akane who was now looking at me.

Shinnosuke turned around and saw me standing next to the door, "Who are you?" he asked.

Grr.. This guy and his non-existent memory! "I'm Akane's fiancée Ranma, remember?" I growled.

"Fiancée?" he asked, startled.

"Yes," I snapped.

"Oh cool it Ranma- he just came to visit me." Akane said, finally speaking to me.

I looked at her and gave her a signal that we needed to talk. She ignored it and turned her attention back on Shinnosuke.

"He was just asking for me to give him a tour of the town Ranma. So if ya don't mind- we'll be leaving!" She grabbed his arm and started towards the door.

"Hey," I said blocking her path, "We need to talk."

"As long as you tell me the truth!"

"Dammit Akane! Stop being stubborn and let me-,"

"I'm stubborn!" she snapped.

"Yeah! I'm glad you see it my way!"

She fumed as Shinnosuke made his presence known, "You are making trouble for Akane, I suggest you stop before I make you, whoever you are."

I glared at him, "Figures ya wouldn't remember me," I looked at Akane, "Well?"

"Ranma… YOU JERK!" She kicked me and I went booted into the wall. _Damn that girl is too strong for her own good sometimes! _I stepped out of the rubble, not giving it a second thought.

"I challenge you to a duel stranger! For troubling my Akane!" Shinnosuke shouted at me.

I stared at him like he was a joke, yet I could feel the anger rise in my chest at his declaration of love. And what did he mean, his Akane? _Akane is mine_ a tiny voice screamed in my head. I chose to think about that unruly voice later.

"Your on but make sure you have coffin standing by," I sneered.

"Yes I will make sure you fit snugly in it," he quipped back.

"You stupid-,"

"Stop it right now!" Akane yelled and we both turned to her. "Ranma- stop goading Shinnosuke!"

"I'm _goading_ him? He's the one that challenged me!" Why does she never pick my side?

"Oh whatever! Shinnosuke- lets go." She said, heading for the door. As she reached the door she turned back to look at me, "I don't care what you do Ranma,"

"Hn. Oh really?"

"Really," she insisted.

I walked up to them and closed the door. I'd be damned if I actually let them go alone, who knew what that guy would do to her?

I'm only going to make sure she doesn't get into something stupid like usual…

"Then I'm coming," I said, shutting the door behind us with a bang.

"What?" she yelled, she hadn't been expecting this.

"Well, you said you didn't care." I smirked and saw that Shinnosuke was staring at me in confusion.

"Who are you?" He asked me in wonder.

I rolled my eyes, you've got to be kidding me…

- - -

_How long is this going to take? _I thought in a mixture of anger and annoyance. Every time we visited the beach, the shops, the market- he kept on forgetting we already visited. So we ended up revisiting places again and again. I don't know why Akane is putting up with this. I looked over at her, she and Shinnosuke was looking in a window of one of the many shops, she's doing this just to torture me…

She just kept on smiling and going along with him… I clenched my fists as I saw her laughing at what he just said.

I don't care if he forgot, that bastard still challenged me an' he's not getting away with it.

I felt something hard pelt my head, I turned around and saw my future self in a tree a few feet away.

I walked to it, and making sure no one was looking, jumped up to the branch he was in.

He was glaring angrily at me, "How could you let yourself be a third wheel after I warned you to ask Akane out as soon as possible!"

I raised my eyes at him, "So you knew he was coming, I was wondering why you were suddenly driven about me going out with Akane."

He narrowed his eyes at me, "It's not like you didn't want to go out with her, and I thought you apologized!"

I chose to ignore the first part, "I kinda… didn't. Well, maybe not really…"

"What? Your making no sense,"

"I sorta just made her madder," I finally said.

"How," he spat with venom.

Great, now my future self looks like he wants to throttle me, "I dunno okay? Stupid Akane wouldn't even let me get a word in. Dumb Akane..." I said quietly, not looking at him.

He was silent and remained so till I looked at him, his face was as emotionless as ever, "Say you're sorry about the whole thing and make it up to her before I make you wish you never existed,"

"Great," I mumbled as I jumped down from the tree. Why had I told him what happened? Well, he is me so… does it matter? I shook my head and went over to Akane.

When I reached her she was sitting on a bench while Shinnosuke was off at an ice cream vendor across the street.

"Hey," I said, looking at her. She had put on a pretty blue dress that reached her knees and had thin straps. It was very summery and light. I wish she could wear that stuff for me…

"Hey Ranma," she replied back, staring at the sky.

"Are you-,"

Before I could finish I heard a loud, "NIHAO RANMA!" and was promptly knocked off my feet.

"Shampoo," I said, turning red as the amazon girl clutched me, I panicked and tried pushing her off.

Akane looked livid. She huffed in fury and forcefully pushed Shampoo off of me.

"What you want tomboy girl?" Shampoo snapped at her.

Akane narrowed her eyes at her menacingly, "I'll show you what I-,"

"RANMA SAOTOME!" A yell burst from the crowd that was quickly forming around us.

A path in the crowd of people cleared and Ryoga made his way there to us, "How could you back out from our duel! You coward!"

"Hey, I knew with your retarded sense of direction that you'd never make it, and ya didn't!" I snapped back at him.

"Well I'm here now so its time to finish the challenge I gave you and for once see who's the strongest!"

"Fine with me, P-chan!" I yelled back at him.

"P-chan?" Akane's voice came out of nowhere.

I cursed myself, I had forgotten she was there for a second.

"Akane!" Ryoga gasped, looking at her in shock.

"I'm just calling him a stupid pig Akane, that's all." I said to her.

"Yeah, he's just- Hey! I'll make you eat those words!" he charged me and we exchanged strikes.

We spit apart from each other, both wiping blood off our mouths. He's been training. Good.

"Your faster Ranma," he said as we stared each other down.

"And your more accurate with your blows," I said back to him.

I smirked as I fell into an offensive position, him doing the same. This was going to be fun.

"RANMA!" Shampoo's voice yelled as I turned to look at her, "I am on break! I have limited time! We go on date!" She shouted, looking scathingly at Ryoga.

"Don't interrupt on a man to man fight girl!" he said back to him in annoyance.

She glared at him in rage, "I fight you pig-boy!" she yelled as she leaped to attack. She was sending a right kick to his chest. He was caught off guard, not expecting her to attack him. He managed to block her kick by grabbing her leg. Both losing balance he fell over with her on top of him. I raised my eyebrows as I saw Ryoga's arms wrapped tightly around Shampoo's waist.

Shampoo instantly climbed off of her, her face a mix of shades of red. Ryoga got up, blushing furiously and seemed to look puzzled about something.

He shook his head and turned to look at me when Shinnosuke interrupted him, "Who are you people? And where has my Akane gone?"

I immediately scanned the area for Akane and saw her in the distance walking back to her home. Just fuckin perfect.

"Who says she's your Akane?" Ryoga yelled at him, glaring.

Another fight broke out and it was a while till I got back to the Tendo's.

Akane's POV:

I sighed as the movie ended in a happy ending. I resented that right now and took off my slipper and threw it at the TV. It bounced off the TV and fell to the ground.

I grabbed the remote from the table and clicked the OFF button, turning off the TV.

Shinnosuke was staying in the guest room, I still felt I owed him and he's my friend even though I don't feel the way he does for me. But I can't just ignore him and leave him without a place to stay.

Ranma looked mad when I told him I was giving him a tour… was he jealous? For a while he certainly acted so. Had I used Shinnosuke to make him jealous?

I looked at my hands and sighed. I'll tell Shinnosuke how I feel about him tomorrow. It's not fair leading him on. He deserves better than that.

I got up and heard the front door open. I knew who it was and even though I didn't want to see him I walked up to the hallway.

Kasumi was visiting a friend today and Nabiki was doing the same. Dad and Mr. Saotome were probably out drinking.

I saw him standing in the hallway, and he instantly locked eyes with me. His grey-blue eyes were startled by my presence. I couldn't look away, I just stared at him.

Why had he kissed me?

That thought had been plaguing me for a small eternity since it happened. A light blush spread over my cheeks and I couldn't help it.

I had pushed him off in confusion… why had he done that out of nowhere? Could he really care…?

I saw him walk closer to me until he was mere inches away. It was getting harder to breathe with him so close. Was he going to kiss me again? My heart pounded and I knew I wanted him to.

My head was spinning and I tried to clear it desperately.

"Akane, I'm sorry about what happened." His voice was clear and sincere.

He is sorry? Sorry about lying to me… my heart clenched when I thought about that. That had hurt so much. Why couldn't he just trust me and tell me the truth? Doesn't he care about how I feel when he says that?

Or is he sorry about kissing me? Does he regret kissing me like that? Does he want to take it all back, pretend it never happened? Have I been fooling myself? Does he really not care about me that way at all…?

"Which… are you sorry for?" I asked softly, dreading the answer inside. He could break my heart in a moment.

"What, what do you mean?" he looked like he was confused, but he seemed to know that what he said right now was very important.

"Are you sorry for kissing me?" I said above a whisper.

"Am I…? For that…?" he stammered, "I, I…" he cleared his throat, "Yes, I'm sorry about it Akane. That wasn't right of me to do."

I stood stunned as I felt a cold stab of hurt crash through my heart.

So he does regret it.

He continued again, "I'm also sorry about lying to you Akane… I will tell you…" he trailed off, sensing a change in my demeanor.

I felt my eyes fall to the floor, "We wouldn't have worked anyway…"

"Wha, what?"

I gazed at him in hurt, "If you cannot even be honest with me… then there is no way we could ever be together…" I said in a low voice, knowing he heard me.

So he didn't mean it… it was just… nothing.

Nothing at all.

I felt tears brimming in my eyes and left before he saw them. Leaving him alone in the hallway with a million thoughts of what he just did running through his mind.

**And that's the end of chapter 4!**

**I know this chapter wasn't exactly like my other ones really. I came off a bit displeased with this chapter actually but everything said and done in this chapter needed to be done to fit the course of events that follow it. **

**There was also a big fluff scene in this chapter! XD**

**The next chapter will have more action scenes, that's a promise. Yup, more training and more problems. Oh how I torture them so…((sighs))… ah well….**

**Ranma and Akane's problems have only escalated! I thought I might have done Ranma and Akane's kiss thing too early but as I said before it needed to be done. **

**Was anyone surprised by Shinnosuke's appearance/**

**The next chapter will also be interesting for a different reason…hmmm…he hee.**

**Oh and I hope you all noticed that brief Shampoo/Ryoga scene. Hint: Remember it! ((winks)) I luv that pairing- its my next favorite besides R/A. **

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Fireashes**


	5. Rift

**Hello everyone!**

**Sorry for acting like I was dead and not updating for forever, I was just really, really busy. School is a bitch and I hate it! Damn homework to hell! But anyway, now I've got a long weekend so I can relax and write((smiles happily)), yay for long weekends!((jumps up and down)). I'll try not to be so long with updating in the future!**

**Replies to reviews:**

**Jenna: _Thank you! YAY! _**

**Sisana:_ If only that scenario could happen! But Ranma is so thick sometimes…((sighs)), __But! ((does happy dance)) I'm so happy you like my story! Whoopee!_**

**Miko Miko Nurse1: _Thank you for saying its good! Yay! I'm on such a high right now!_**

**Maria: thank u! I will try to update sooner! I will!((raises fist to sky)) no force shall stop me!**

**Onizu-chan: _Thanks! I heart all my reviewers!_**

**Misakichi1: _Thank you! I like you ur pen name! Tee hee!_**

**Tine: _Yes, Shinnosuke shall bring problems! This chapter has a lotta action so enjoy!_**

**Celestartial Blossoms: _Yeah I liked writing the kissing scene! When Ranma kissed her he wasn't really thinking at the time at all, so it just sorta happened before he could stop himself. You'll see the result of that in this chapter. Ah boy, Ranma and his problems. And yes, AKANE AND RANMA TOGETHER FOREVER! Yay hehe…Too bad Akane and Ranma are so thick they keep missing eachother completely. _**

**Ikerana_:Tee hee I agree with the romance factor! Hmm.. will something with Akane and FR come soon?... hmmm….. he he._**

**Luna12: _Yeah but Ranma is a guy(kinda) and right now he deserves that kiss for whats coming up… the poor guy. Plus, he wasn't really thinking when he did it. _**

**Wonderbee31: _Ha ha ha_, _Ah, will they? Akane and Ranma do have blame to share in the whole start of the fight. But both of them are really thick…((sighs))._**

**Hououza: _Yes, confusion galore! HA HA! Oh yea FR is mad! Amoung other things… Ranma is very thick. Man I can't wait to write the next chapter! You guys are gonna kill me!((jumps up and down))_**

**Thank you to all my reviewers! **

**Remember To READ AND REVIEW!**

**Well, here is chapter 5! YAY! So, here goes…**

Chapter 5: Rift

Ranma's POV:

I sighed once more as I walked out to the backyard of the Tendo house. Yesterday was absolutely horrendous. If only I kept my stupid mouth shut! _We wouldn't have worked anyway…_

Akane's voice once again swam through my mind in waves. What the hell did she mean by that? I felt dread in my stomach about it…

"Saotome! If that was your name!" A familiar voice called out to me.

I turned and saw Shinnosuke standing a few feet away from me. Dammit! I should have been able to sense his presence! I'm getting sloppy.

"What do you want?" I snapped as he strided closer to me, I was not in the mood for company, especially not his.

"I heard everything last night." He stated sternly.

My anger rose in an instant, _so he was spying on me an' Akane! The little son of a—_

"I challenge you Saotome! To defend my Akane's honor and for troubling her!" he yelled at me.

I twitched when he said _my Akane._ His Akane? Defend her?

"Listen you asshole, Akane ain't yours to defend or protect!" _She's mine! _I thought fiercely, glaring at him in anger.

"And then who would she belong to? You? I recall vividly that you may be her fiancée but why would she choose a man-if one can even call you that- that makes her cry? I'll defeat you for her and then ask for her hand!"

I clenched my fists, "Ya know, I actually had some respect for you because you saved Akane's life once and I felt that I owed you for that. I'll pay you back for that debt now by not killing you for what you just said."

I got into an offensive position, "We should have finished our fight a long time ago Shinnosuke. This time, Akane isn't here to save you." I snarled.

He too got into an offensive position and held out his staff, "Akane should have gotten rid of you a long time ago," he shot back.

We attacked at the same time, I slammed a fist into the left side of his face while he swung his staff around to hit me in the chest. I saw it coming and blocked it with my other arm.

We landed back on the ground and faced each other, Shinnosuke dived right after wasteing no time. He ran with his staff held out, intending to attack, I kicked the staff away, hearing it break with a crack, and landed a swift kick to his chest, sending him up a good few feet in the air before he landed on the ground with a bang.

He wiped blood from his mouth, panting and looked over at my side to see his staff broken in two. He swore and stood shakily on his feet.

I smirked, "Your already beaten,"

"I am not! I am still standing…uh….whatever your name was!"

I rolled my eyes, "Ranma Saotome, Akane's fiancée!"

"Hmph! Not for long!"

He charged once again and I easily evaded him, he was a lot weaker without his staff. I swung to the ground and kicked his legs out from under him, making him fall once more to the ground. I immediately followed with an uppercut that sent him flying to the nearest tree. He slammed against and I swore I heard something crack. He slid down to the ground. He was still conscience, but looked like that was fading fast.

"…damn you…you don't deserve her…"

My eyes widened. _…you don't deserve her…._rang through my head. I had always thought that but…

I charged and slammed my fist into his stomach, hearing ribs break, he screamed and I lifted another fist—

_SLAM!_

I jumped as I felt someone latch on my back put of nowhere, hard.

"Stop it Ranma!" Akane voice yelled from behind me, squeezing me from behind, her arms wrapped around my waist. I froze.

I looked down and Shinnosuke and winced, he had a steady flow of blood coming from his nose and multiple bruises marked his face. He was covered in dirt and blood, hunched over, his arms wrapped around his abdomen. He was unconscious now.

I let my arm holding my fist fall to my side wordlessly.

I stood still as I felt Akane's body slide off me. She came around to my front and stared at me. I held her gaze, "Again?" I said. I knew that she would know that I was referring to her stopping the fight between me and Shinnosuke again. Just like last time… except different.

"You already won Ranma, your much stronger that he is." She said, breaking her gaze with me to look down at Shinnosuke. I watched as she bit her lip in worry. Over him. She's worried about him. "You didn't have to go so hard on him Ranma!" She chastised in anger.

"He asked for it!" I snapped at her while turning around slightly to see Kasumi a few steps away.

"We heard the yelling so we came here to see what was happening! Oh dear, is your friend okay Akane?"

"I think so sis," She replied as she bent down and checked Shinnosuke over.

I kept my gaze focused on Kasumi.

"Well, okay then. I'll call Dr. Tofu and tell him to come over just in case. I better get back to breakfast in the meantime! Do you want anything Ranma?"

"No, just a water bottle from the fridge thanks."

"Just that? Are you now feeling well? You usually eat a mountain of food!" Kasumi exclaimed.

I shrugged, "I'm fine, I'm just not hungry."

"Okay, if you say so…" she headed back into the house, leaving Akane and Ranme alone with a Shinnosuke that's currently out like a light.

"Ranma you really shouldn't have been so hard on him!" Akane scolded, not meeting my eyes anymore. She really is worried about him…I set my jaw in jealously. Trying to ignore it. Pretending as usual that it wasn't there.

I scuffed, "Well he shouldn't get into fights he can't handle!"

"And you should know better!"

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah! Your such a jerk!"

"Tomboy!"

"Pervert!"

"Macho chick!"

"Dummy!"

"Uncute! I am sorry for kissing you!" I said without thinking.

She blinked in surprise, "You're the one that started it!"

"It was a moment of insanity! BELIEVE me!" I shouted back while my mind screamed 'NO!'.

She took a step back, away from me. Her head bowed.

"W..wait… I—I didn't mean--," I said, approaching her.

_SLAP!_

My head moved forcefully to the side when Akane slapped me across the face. My right cheek stung as I turned my head to stare at her in a mixture of shock and self-hate. _It was a moment of insanity! _Why had I said that…?

My eyes where drawn to her face as fresh tears spilled down her cheeks. She was holding her hand she had slapped me with to her chest.

"I'm sorry Akane… I know it's not enough."

I turned to see Kasumi coming out of the house with a water bottle. I grabbed it and left without another word. I walked away from her and the Tendo house and dojo. Down the block and down the streets buzzing with activity. Akane's tear stained face burned in my mind.

She deserves better than me… I'm just a freak who only makes her cry…A freak… I'm not worthy of her at all…Why did I have to lie to her…? What am I suppose to say to her now? I'm such an idiot...What should I do? Why do I always cause these fights between us?...why do I always have to hurt her! WHY DO I ALWAYS HAVE TO SCREW THINGS UP WITH HER!

I'm sorry Akane… you're the last person I want to….hurt….you should only smile…

My chest constricted once more as I saw her teary face in my mind. Why does it always do that every time I see her sad?

I'm sorry Akane… I won't hurt you anymore...I don't want to…I never did…

Akane's POV:

Ranma…

How could you say that? Do you really feel that way? Then why do you keep saying sorry?

I held my hand that I had slapped his with tighter.

I brushed my tears away angrily, not now!

I looked down at Shinnosuke, passed out on the ground. I'll tell Shinnosuke clearly this time that I only like him as a friend. Hopefully, he won't forget. As soon as he wakes up…

I forced the new wave of tears away, I would cry later in my room – not now!

"Akane? Dr. Tofu's on his way!" Kasumi yelled from the house.

I nodded, Dr. Tofu coming here to treat Shinnosuke while Kasumi is here might be certain death for Shinnosuke.

I gave myself a forced smile before I walked in the house.

Future Ranma's POV:

I sighed as I continued my walk through the forest outside the city.

My past self is a moron.

I nodded to myself as I continued my walk, hearing a twig snap as I stepped on it.

When Ranma told me he had kissed Akane… I burned with jealously. I could barely stop myself from punching his lights out. But how, why could I be jealous of myself?

Ranma kissed Akane. Ranma is me. So its sorta like I kissed Akane except _I_ didn't. My past self did. My past self kissed Akane. He kissed her.

I growled as I felt the burn of jealously only increase.

I had wanted Ranma to make up with Akane and ask her out because I knew Shinnosuke would be coming soon and didn't want it to go like it had in his time—Akane taking Shinnosuke out to tour the town with me stalking them, trying to foil their little 'date'. A date, that's what I saw it as, even thought Akane had denied it being a date.

And then Shinnosuke and him ended in a duel over his and Akane's engagement and me saying I had no choice in the engagement anyway. When he asked why I continued the engagement if it wasn't even my choice but I didn't answer and instead knocked him out in the fight.

It ended pretty shitty, with Akane sending me hurling into the sky by her mullet while telling Shinnosuke she only like him as a friend. Nothing more….It could have gone so much better. It seems his past self fucked it up even more than he had… the past was already changing… because I'm here now… and that makes things more complicated.

His past self from what I could determine really messed it up with Akane… but…he got to hold her…and kiss her…even if it was only for a moment.

I closed my eyes and I could almost picture smell her enchanting rosy and cherry blossom scent, feel her arms wrapped around me, her silky black/blue hair that I always wanted to touch, her soft voice, _"Ranma…"_ , her fiery spirit when she was mad at him… he had loved getting her all riled up sometimes just to see her face flush… it made her look so… and her pink, soft lips…the warmth of her touch…

I buried my face in my hands, "…God I miss you… I'm so sorry…Akane…," My voice cracked when I said her name. I love her so much…she's the only one…

I sat down next to a tree this way. I would remain there for a long time.

Ranma's POV:

I jumped rooftop to rooftop trying to vent by running this way as fast as I could.

"Dammit, dammit, dammit dammit," I muttered as I jumped, increasing the speed. I held the water bottle tightly in my right hand.

"RANMA!"

I looked down from a rooftop to see Ryoga standing in the street below it.

"THERE YOU ARE I'VE BEEN LOOKING EVERYWHERE! WE NEED TO FINISH OUT FIGHT YOU COWARD!"

I jumped down next to him, landing just a three feet away, "Then why didn't ya just come- oh never mind," he would never go where he intended to anyway with his no sense of direction.

"Now let us continue our fight as men!" He exclaimed loudly.

I peered down the street and saw the school right there, closed since it was Sunday. "Hey, we'll fight on the school's yard," I pointed in the direction of the school.

His eyes followed my indication down the street, "Right I see it! We shall fight there!" He picked up his bag and set of in the opposite direction.

Idiot. "Ryoga you idiot! It's the other way I just showed you!"

"Who's the idiot!" He turned, realizing that he was indeed going the wrong way and charged after me as I made my way to the school's field.

I smirked, Ryoga's just what I need to vent.

We arrived at the field and I put my water bottle down as did he with his bag that he always carries with him. We fell into our stances, staring each other down. Ryoga is the only guy I know that can really put up a good fight against me.

After a moment we both attacked at the same time, our fists slammed into each others as we tested the others power. Ryoga had defiantly improved some, heh, this will only make it more interesting. Ryoga swung a punch with his free arm and I blocked it with my own free arm. I then kicked him on the side of his head using my left leg, he responded by kneeing me hard in the stomach. We jumped apart from each other and grinned.

He dived in, meaning to punch me hard- I dodged it, his right fist missing my head by inches as I rebounded with a right hook of my own. It slammed into his left arm, he rolled away, missing my oncoming kick as he gritted his teeth.

I cracked my knuckles, "Your not done already are ya?" I taunted.

"Not a chance," He said as we dove into another frenzy of attacks. Rapid punches, kicks, blocks and blows were exchanged in a matter of seconds.

He was barely hitting me most of the time thanks to my future self's training, but when it did anyone would be able to feel it and not ignore be able to ignore it.

"How'd you get so damn fast all of the sudden!" he bit out over the fighting.

"Believe me, ya don't wanna know," I replied as I kicked him hard in the chest, sending him flying a bit. We had moved while we were fighting so now we were close to the gym.

"Whew," I said as I heard a _splash!_Ryoga had landed in the swimming pool.

I chuckled as I saw I black pig appear out of the pool, glaring daggers at me.

I left a drop of water on my cheek and looked up. The sky was grey, dark and cloudy. It began to thunder.

Great, this means rain-that's just what I need.

I felt more drops as it became heavier and I felt the twinge and knew I had become a girl.

I scoffed as crossed my arms over my now female chest, now what am I suppose to do?

"See ya Ryoga," I called out to the pig as I set off down the field, wondering where I put my water bottle.

-

I walked through the forest searching for my future self. It had stopped raining a while ago, where was he?

I growled, the one time I need to train I can't find him I thought as I gripped my water bottle.

"Ready for another lesson?"

I instantly recognized the cold yet familiar voice as I turned around to see my future self leaning against a tree. He expression as emotionless as ever,

"Hey, yeah I am. So lets get started, what's for today?" I asked stretching but still holding onto my water bottle.

"Hmmm…lets have a spar instead of a lesson today," He said, but this time his tone sounded more deadlier than usual.

I walked up to him, "Sure, but do I need to be in my male form?" I asked.

"It doesn't matter, you need to be strong in both forms dunce," he said dully.

"Right," I muttered angrily. Behind my back I undid the cap of the water bottle, trying to keep my poker face on.

"Hey what's that!" I yelled and pointed in back of him. He turned around and I brought the water bottle in front of me, and pushed the water out at him from the bottle.

But instead of the water hitting him and seeing if he would change into a girl like I had originally planned, he seemed to disappear from his spot and I saw the cold water splash slowly onto the ground. I felt a presence behind me as not even in a second later I felt a fist slam painfully into my back.

I was sent flying to the ground, face down.

"That was really stupid Ranma," He said as he appeared in my line of view in an instant. He had just been in back of me. "What did I tell you? You cannot know anything about the future that you aren't required to know!" His icy tone stated angrily.

"Come on, your me aren't you? Like you wouldn't have tried to see if you still hadn't gotten rid of this curse?" I stood, trying but failing to ignore the intense pain in my back.

He said nothing as we sparred; he had won in three minutes.

"DAMMIT!" I shouted from the ground. I can't dodge any of his attacks! They are so fast some I can't even see! His blows are the worse, its like steel cutting right into you, you can barely breathe afterwards. And I don't even know if he's fighting me seriously! Fuck!

"How the hell did you get this strong!" I asked, wiping off sweat from my forehead.

His eyes darkened, "A lot can happen in three years,"

"Like what?" I whispered. I still didn't know why he had come back from the future. He had to have a good reason…but for some reason I don't want to find out…Why is that?

"I can't tell you, which you know already so stop asking pointless questions. Since your still too weak to spar with me, we'll work on your stamina and how long your body can take blows. You're weaker in your female form with this so that's why we'll start this training while your in your female form. You need to be able to withstand a lot so I apologize in advance if this seems too extreme. Prepare yourself,"

Without any more warning then that he struck. Body blow after body blow until I knew no more, it was only one time that between awake and on the verge of blacking out I raised my arm to strike. I felt impact and passed out.

Future Ranma's POV:

I looked at my female body form of my past self lying on the ground, passed out. She looked like hell. I smirked as I rubbed my jaw and started walking away from the forest, I was just letting my feet carry me wherever. My brain not even registering where I was going.

I had been standing over Ranma, her on all fours on the ground. Her eyes had been in a haze, as if not really there. Her body was indeed battered, but that was the point of the training today, to build up her strength…even if maybe I had gone harsher than normal.

Out of nowhere, like a lightning bolt she struck a right hook right across my face, the impact was strong and I nearly lost my balance.

After that surge of strength she quickly passed out, as expected. But it seems that my training is already paying off.

I passed streets and kept my black hood securely over my head so that no one would see my face. Even if people around here would probably think it was normal to see two Ranmas walking about. It was now dark out, people weren't on the streets- probably at home eating dinner.

I continued my haunt, not caring where I was going.

After a while I raised my head and gasped, I was outside the Tendo house. Akane's house. Of course my feet would take me here, I grumbled.

I walked around the house, making sure I was not seen by anyone inside or outside the house, I peered into the first window, Nabiki with Pops and her father, Mr. Tendo playing poker together. It looked like Nabiki was winning. Mr. Tendo started sobbing as he took out his wallet and gave his daughter money. I saw Pops scan the room for an escape route, futile effort. Nabiki wouldn't let him get away, especially if he owed her money. I turned away from the scene and climbed the tree right outside Akane's bedroom.

He settled himself on the tree branch, he had done this many times before in his time, sometimes just to watch her dream. She looked so pretty and peaceful when she slept. I saw her sleeping form on the bed and I felt my heart twist. She's right there. Right _there._ He would especially watch her all the nights if Ryoga was there with her! Gr…. Stupid pig…. Wait, he was told that Ryoga was here so why isn't he with her? I can't see or sense him anywhere I thought as I scanned the room. Oh whatever, he's probably lost again.

Akane rolled over in her sleep so that she was facing the ceiling, I could see tear stains down her cheeks.

Without another thought I crept into the room, opening and closing the window behind me.

I walked over to her bed and gazed at her. Tonight, even in her sleep she looked so sad and lonely. I felt a well of hatred for my past self, how can I be this stupid? My heart clenched painfully as he brushed a single strand away from her forehead and fought the urge to kiss her.

I leaned down, closer and closer to her. I could see her scent everywhere, the rosy and cherry blossom scent filled my senses… it was lingering all around her. She was so close… I immediately jumped back, away from her.

I can't.

I clenched my fists so hard I felt blood streaming down my fists.

_My Akane…_ I swear I'll save you…God why couldn't I have been the one?

…why did that** bastard **… She was mine…

I squeezed my eyes shut as a vision of Akane screaming at him to run away passed over his mind with a haunting pain. I fell to my knees, shaking with anger, loss, and self hatred. I kept my clenched and opened my eyes to make sure Akane was still sleeping. She was.

Why couldn't I have been the one?... Why her?...

…I'd die for her…I looked once more at her sleeping form and whatever was left of my heart ripped. No… I don't have a heart anymore… my heart died a long time ago…only she can bring it back now…who am I now…? A murderer? A person driven by revenge?

I just want her back… I don't care what else happens as long as I get to hold her again… this time forever…but would she want me now…? I'm not the same person I was three years ago…

I'm a cold blooded killer…I buried my head in my hands, I just want my Akane back…

Why couldn't I save you…?

Why couldn't save the one person I truly love?...

I wasn't aware when I felt water on my cheeks, tears…

Why didn't you run away when I told you?

Why did you… try to help me… I'm your protector…Akane…

Why couldn't I save you?

"_Akane… she's dead…" _My eyes shot open as that voice from the past come to the surface. I pulled at the roots of my hair and swiped angrily at the water coming from my eyes.

…I swear on my honor… I won't let you die again. Not this time. I'll make it right. So when I come back to my time… you'll still be there.

Ranma's POV:

I got up from the ground and first realized that it was dark out. Perfect.

I started my trek back to the Tendo house, praying that everyone was asleep so I could raid the fridge for much needed food in peace.

I limped my way out of the forest, this would take a while.

My mind flashed back to Akane…

I had used the training and the fight with Ryoga to try to ignore that problem, what should I say? Sorry isn't enough anymore…not this time.

I groaned in pain and felt I deserved it as I continued walking. Maybe I could gain her trust again…?

Or make it up to her in some way that won't end in a fight?

My head continued to run with these thoughts until I finally came up with a plan. Hopefully Shinnosuke will be gone tomorrow.

Ryoga's POV:

I walked down the streets, greateful that no one was basically there to step on me as I was in my pig form.

_I need hot water!_

I walked into a restaurant that was open and my eyes bugged out to see a familiar Amazon girl stand before me.

Shampoo!

There was no one else in the establishment, as it was pretty late.

"Aiya, look it the pig-boy!" She smiled as she grabbed the bandana behind my neck and picked me up.

_LET ME GO I JUST WANT HOT WATER! DON"T COOK ME! _I tried to say but it just came out in frantic squeals.

Shampoo smiled evilly, "No worry pig-boy, I won't cook you and you'll have your hot water in moment," my eyes widened that she knew what I wanted, "You help me with plan!"

A plan? A plan involving helping Shampoo and her Amazon ways?

I shook my head quickly.

She glared at me and I saw the fire in her eyes, _Wow, _I thought as she brought me closer to her face.

"You will help me with plan or I do cook you!" She snapped.

I sighed, I don't wanna take the chance. Better not risk it.

I nodded and she dropped me with delight.

Ouch.

She went over to the counter and got out a hot kettle and went over to me. Ack! She's going to pour me with hot water here? I tried to signal that I would do it myself, preferably in a bathroom or something.

But she instantly poured the hot water on he and I changed back into a guy, I immediately covered myself up and grabbed my clothes that I had brought in with me. I looked at Shampoo's pink face and ran to the bathroom. Instead it was a closet.

I changed in there anyway and came out, glaring at Shampoo, very red in the face. _She saw me naked!_

Instead she only smiled coyly back.

I grumbled, "So what's your plan?"

Her smile deepened, "A plan to finally break up Akane and Ranma! This time we no fail!"

"How?" I asked, interest starting to take over.

Future Ranma's POV:

I climbed back out the window and settled myself once again on the tree, this time for the night.

I don't care what it takes; Akane will not be taken from me again.

Consequences be damned.

**And that the end of Chapter 5!**

**What did ya guys think?**

**Now all of you who didn't or wasn't sure before- yes Akane does die in the future! I know, I'm evil. **

**Also FR gave more clues as well! **

**Two plans are being made: One for Ranma to make it all up to Akane, and One by Shampoo and Ryoga to split Akane and Ranma up for good! **

**Also FR is more messed up than ever of course. **

**READ AND REVIEW!**

**In the next chapter things get all too interesting as two plans clash! **

**Bai!**

**Fireashes**


End file.
